


Did You Know I Could Kill You

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: Sam Not Sammy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rape, Soulless Sam Winchester, Violence, Weak Castiel, restricted breathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants Castiel. And what Sam wants he gets, even if he has to take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Know I Could Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot. Also my most violent one. Hope no one thinks I'm crazy or anything.

Sam smiled wickedly and shut his computer. Dean had gone to bed early; the hunt had really taken a lot out of him. Sam, who no longer slept, said he was going to keep doing research. But now it was late and Sam was bored and didn’t want to keep doing research. 

He started watching Dean sleep instead. He looked… not peaceful, it would never be peaceful thanks to Sam’s presence and the years of forced training by their dad, but it was at least a bit calm.

Sam heard a noise outside and went to the window to check. It was faint, so faint Dean didn’t even stir. He only heard it because of his now enhanced senses. He saw Cas in the parking lot so he grabbed his jacket and went out.

“Hey Cas… what’s up? It’s really late and Dean’s asleep,” Sam hitched his thumb over his shoulder at the room they were renting, “but if you need something I can wake him up.” 

“No,” He looked slightly confused, “You can do it.” With that he tapped Sam’s forehead and they were transported to a warehouse.

“Shit Cas, a little warning next time.” Sam said regaining his balance.

“Yes… Of course now—what is it?” Cas asked when Sam started chuckling.

“You fell for it… you actually fell for it. God you are stupid aren’t you?” Sam said now darkly laughing. “I’m stilled stunned you fell for it.” Sam said calming down a bit.

“Fell for what? I don’t understand.” Cas said clearly confused and now getting very nervous as Sam pulled out a Zippo and threw it to the side lighting the ring of Holy Fire. He and Cas were both encircled in the fire.

“You see Castiel…” Sam started as Cas looked around in a panic. “I sent the message you received. That distress signal? That was me. I needed to get you here.” Sam chuckled again, “You should’ve let me wake up Dean… I mean not that the drugs will let him wake up for like another twelve hours but it would have been funny to let you try.”

“Well I’m here… what do you want?” This soulless Sam scared Cas, and as much as his voice worried Cas his actions were much scarier.

“What do I want…? That’s the million dollar question isn’t it?” Sam closed the gap between them in a moment. Cas would’ve taken a step back if he hadn’t been at the edge of the circle and could feel the heat. “I want you.”

Sam reached up and gently petted Cas’s cheek, then gently moved to his neck. His thumb run up and down Cas’s neck stopping at the base of his throat. 

“Sam…” Cas started but the increase of pressure on his neck stopped him.

“You know?” Sam began keeping the pressure on Cas’s throat, “It hurts me that you like Dean more than me. Shhh…” Sam increased the pressure and now Cas was struggling to breathe.

“Sam… please. Can’t breathe…” Castiel gasped. Sam smiled and with his other hand grabbed a fistful of the angel’s hair. He released Cas’s hair and drug him to the beam Sam made sure was in the fire. He slammed Cas against it and held him there, holding him high enough he had to be straight and a bit on his toes.

“Please Sam,” He gasped as Sam pulled harder on his hair.

“I haven’t even done anything and you’re already begging.” Sam taunted with a chuckle.

“Don’t do this. I’ll forgive you, and I won’t even tell Dean—” Sam slammed his head against the beam so hard Cas saw stars.

“Again you run to Dean.” Sam chuckled very darkly sending a shiver of fear up Castiel’s spine, “And besides he wouldn’t care. Oh sure he’d be upset… he might even look me up in the damned panic room. But it’s not like he would kill me. I mean if he did his little Sammy would be gone forever. ‘Cause I’m sure you wouldn’t bring me back… and I can’t see Crowley raising me either.” Sam smiled wickedly.

“Please just don’t.” Cas begged.

“Actually I’ll do whatever the hell I want.” He smashed his mouth against Cas’s. He was too stunned to react properly. Sam released his mouth and hair then walked over to a tote back he had hidden earlier.

Castiel took his new found freedom to run to the other side of the circle. 

“Come on Cas, make it easier on the both of us. You’re in a circle. It’s not like you can escape.” Sam said rifling through the bag, but Castiel mad no move towards him. “Have it your way.” Sam said walking calmly toward him with some rope.

Cas tried to dash away but Sam easily grabbed his coat then move his hand to Cas’s throat once more. 

“Really Cas? I mean we’re in Holy Fire… it’s not like you can go anywhere.” He kept putting more pressure on Castiel’s throat and when he was gasping for air Sam said, “So pretty…” As he petted Cas’s cheek. “You really are, and even more so in here, basically a human. I mean out here you’re pretty and can do stuff… but in here I’m the one with the power and submissive is a good look on you.” By this point Cas had passed out. “Oh? You’re out? Good.”

Sam took the unconscious angel, laid him down, and stripped him. Then bound his wrist together then did the same with his ankles. Next he took some smelling salt and woke Cas up. He groggily looked up at Sam.

“There we go, thought I might have held you a bit too long which would have been awful.” Sam said then smiled when Castiel tried to move and realize he was bound… and naked.

“Now…” Sam said reaching down and releasing his excited member and stroking it, “have you ever sucked cock?” His smile grew wider when Cas shook his head in fright, “Well then… you’re really going to be more of a hole to fuck aren’t you?”

Sam pulled Cas to his knees by his hair, “Now open up. Oh and if you bite me you’ll no longer have teeth… Clear?” Cas nodded and Sam brought his dick to Cas’s mouth and with his other hand forced Castiel’s mouth open.

He shoved his cock into Cas’s mouth and into the back of his throat causing his to gag. Then Sam pulled it out so only the head was in. “Take your tongue and swirl it around my dick” Sam instructed.

Castiel must have taken to long for Sam’s liking because he pulled painfully on his hair that he hadn’t let go of. He had to fight the urge to bite down and did as he was told and Sam relaxed his grip a bit.

Sam shoved in again and Cas had to fight his gag reflex again so he didn’t choke. Sam stayed in longer this time and Cas’s nostrils were flaring as he was trying to get a breath. Sam looked down at Cas as he himself was panting, and touched Cas’s cheek.

Cas tried to flinch away but Sam held him in place. Sam removed his hand and held it over Castiel’s nose… barely touching it. Cas looked up with frightened eyes. Sam smiled as he pinch Cas’s nose. Cas tried to push away, but the painful grip in his hair and the fact he was already light headed from the lack of oxygen made his attempts weak and feeble.

Once Cas stopped struggling Sam let him go and he fell to the floor gasping for air. 

“You should take it like the little slut you are. I’m just getting started. I’m thinking something along the lines with knives. I like cutting and I’m sure you’ll be fun to cut.” Sam went to the bag not bothering to put himself away first.

He pulled out a pretty knife and walked over to Castiel who was still on the ground. Sam knelt beside him and raised the knife above his head and brought it down with a lot of force. 

Cas cringed and closed his eyes in preparation for the stab. But it never came. He then felt the tip of the blade dance over his eyelid. He tensed again, but more pressure was not given. It just danced from one eyelid to the other. 

“So pretty…” Sam cooed. “You know… I’ve always found your eyes beautiful. Whether they were flashing with happiness, concern, anger, rage…” Sam moved the knife to under Castiel’s chin and applied pressure, “Or even pain.” 

Cas kept his eyes closed and whimpered a bit at the pain. “See, pretty, even though you’re terrified.” 

“Please Sam, just stop.” Castiel said not giving up.

“You see,” he moved the knife to under Cas’s eye, “I said submissive looks good on you. That means you don’t give the orders.” Sam swiped the knife down and drew blood on his cheek. Castiel just whimpered when Sam stood up and finished taking off his clothes.

Cas let out a straggled gasp when Sam put his belt around Cas’s neck then leaned down to lick the blood off his cheek.

“That’s better than demons’ blood.” Sam said kissing Castiel’s cheek over the cut while tightening the belt.

Castiel gasped for air and Sam brought the knife to Cas’s chest right under the breast bone. “I could kill you… have you thought I might?” he loosen the belt slightly and Cas gasped, “Answer Me!” Sam demanded. 

“It has… crossed my mind.” Cas said after getting enough air. Sam put the knife down and stood up letting him drop. 

“It’s crossed my mind too… but not yet. No I still have plans for you.” Sam smirked and stroked himself. 

Cas started to whimper and Sam flipped him on his chest. “No. No, please Sam.” Sam pulled on the belt cutting off his air supply. With his other hand he lined himself up and thrust in with no preparation all the way. With what little air he had left Castiel screamed he felt like he was being ripped apart.

“Oh yeah. Scream for me.” Sam said pulling out and thrusting in again, and again. It started to get easier when Sam felt the blood started to flow. Castiel screamed until his voice was raw, and finally he could only whimper in pain the whole rest of the time.

“Ohhhh! I’m gonna come!” Sam shouted as Castiel writhed underneath. Sam came with a yell and draped his body over Castiel as the high wore off. Sam pulled out and sat back on his heels. “Now I might kill you.” Sam flipped him over and saw the tears running down Cas’s cheeks.  
“Shhhh…” Sam said tenderly wiping away the tears. With his other hand Sam grabbed the knife. He cut Cas’s bindings then stabbed him in the stomach. His eyes got wide and blood dripped from his mouth. “Looks like your vessel’s looking a bit rough.” Sam let Cas drop, leaving the knife in.

“I’ll leave it in so you don’t die before you can heal when I let you out. And remember, if you tell Dean… I can do the same to him and I’m sure that would break him and possibly kill him.” Sam said getting dressed again. 

“Nod if you understand.” Sam grabbed his bag. Cas nodded shallowly and Sam smiled. Sam jumped out of the circle and walked to the door, “Don’t say I’ve never done anything for you.” Sam flipped on the sprinkles; he made sure they worked beforehand. 

Sam got into the car he had left at the place for a quick getaway. He checked his watch and saw he had an hour and a half until the drugs wore off and Dean would be able to wake up. He got back to room with plenty of time. 

“Hey Sammy—Sam,” Dean said stretching when the drugs wore off. “How was your night?” 

“Good, got us some information that we’ll need.” Sam said shrugging. “How’d you sleep?” 

“Fine…” Dean eyed him but didn’t make much of it, until Sam leaves… and a bloody and bruised angel appears to Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a sequel for this. But I can't decide if I want Cas to keep his mouth shut and it be more of a hurt/comfort one or if Cas tells Dean and Sam finds out and has to punish them both. Any advice would be helpful.


End file.
